


Grandmother [Podfic]

by xXAnaloceitXx Podfics (xXAnaloceitXx)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rot-and-fall-out-of-your-head fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx%20Podfics
Summary: In which a teenage boy gets himself a whole collection of boyfriends, and his poor sweet grandmother is just being dragged along into this ridiculousness, completely against her will.(Yeah, right.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Grandmother [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grandmother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885169) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



> This is my first podfic so please be nice. I know I messed up a few times and I'm not the best reader, but I tried my best.

[Grandmother by SoDoRoses [Podfic] (MP3)](https://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/941555?updated=1592023617)

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with this verse. I'm thinking about doing podfics for the main series but wanted to start with the oneshots to get comfortable with doing podfics in the first place.


End file.
